Diarization is generally referred to as the task of finding and classifying homogeneous segments in an audio stream for the purpose of further processing. For example, in a meeting, diarisation can apply to the task of taking the audio stream for that meeting and identifying who spoke when. Speech recognition is the task of decoding the audio received into text and speaker adaptation is, in very general terms, the ability of a speech recognition system to adapt and hence decode speech from different speakers. An auto-integrated system is one which combines diarization and recognition with adaptation to give a transcript of who said what and when.